


Jury Duty

by christinawithav



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Its the first time you've ever been on jury duty and then you lay eyes on the prosecuting attorney.





	Jury Duty

Disclaimer: Rafael belongs to Dick Wolf.

 

AN: I used to find character with reader fics annoying, but after giving them a chance and reading some the idea grew on me. This idea has been in my mind for a while especially after I've been doing some grand jury duty these past two months. Fist time I've ever tried a Character/Reader fic. Unbeated.

 

***

You set on the bench in the courthouse, you can't believe how huge and beautiful it is.

 

You feel super nervous, you've never done jury duty before, you've gone to another much smaller court house twice before, but each time the defendant had agreed to a plea deal before selection could even begin.

 

"Are you alright dear?" A woman who looks in her seventies or eighties sets down next to you.

 

Her blue eyes twinkle with kindness, and the smile she gives you is reassuring, she looks just like the grandmother types one always reads about.

 

Your grandparents were never the involved type, always traveling everywhere, although they were kind when they visited.

 

Your father's parents you had never known, his mother had died a year after you were born, his father when you were four.

 

"Yes ma'am I am, I'm just nervous is all."

 

"I've done grand jury duty three times in my life, you listen to the case, sometimes a victim testifies, and then when the time comes we vote on whether you send them to trial."

 

Everything is starting to feel simple, "How come it isn't at the other courthouse?"

 

"That's where misdemeanors go; this is the courthouse for felonies."

 

"Thank you for helping clear things up ma'am."

 

She grins, "You're such a polite young lady, and my name is Amanda." She holds out her hand.

 

You take it and shake it, "I'm Y/N."

 

"Good to meet you Y/N."

 

You two talk for another thirty minutes and get acquainted with a handsome young man named James.

 

Unfortunately he reveals he has a partner named Steve, so your hopes of him asking you out are dashed.

 

Your last relationship ended on good terms, it feels weird and sad being alone after nearly four years, but everything had run its course.

 

You were glad you could still call Nathan a friend.

 

Just then you come out of your musings as you see Maggie, your roommate from college.

 

Her red hair was as fiery looking as ever, her green eyes still sparkled just the same as before.

 

You two squealed and embraced, she was now an up and coming actress, you had gone to college for photography.

 

You had applied for a job at people magazine yesterday and were waiting to hear back, you had been working at the New York post for the last three years but had been feeling bored.

 

Ten minutes later you're all called in and seated; the person who is the courtroom reporter calls you to sit in the jury box first, then Maggie, James, and Amanda.

 

A man named Judge Stephens comes in and asks you all questions to determine who can serve on the jury.

 

Thankfully you, Maggie, and your two new, hopefully friends are allowed to stay along with some others.

 

You discover since you got called first you get to serve as the foreman, or forewoman in this case of the jury.

 

Holy cow! Your heart is pounding, but you how to yourself you'll do a good job.

 

And then the prosecutor walks in.

 

You blink numerous times unable to believe what you're seeing.

 

Talk about one gorgeous specimen, a strong, chiseled face, and when he steps closer you see his eyes are hazel with a mix of green.

 

He looks at each one of you; his gaze lingers on you longest although you're sure it’s your imagination.

 

You're quite average looking, five two, dark hair, dark eyes, a god like him would never look twice at you.

 

You hate the fact you've always been shy, being pudgy when you were younger didn't help either.

 

Pay attention, you remind yourself sternly.

 

And then he starts talking, he has a strong accent, you can tell its Spanish, you could melt right there.

 

He tells you, all of you will meet every Wednesday for the whole month and then you will decide on whether the case goes to a trial.

 

The case is about domestic violence and rape, you feel tears sting at your eyes.

 

You will be fine you owe that to the victim.

 

You're fine until the second time and you see pictures, thankfully a recess is called and you race to the rest room to be sick.

 

You then rinse your mouth with sink water, Amanda comes in, "You ok now sweetheart?"

 

"Yes it's hard to believe someone can do that to another person."

 

"I know hon, but in the end we can help put him away."

 

A female court official comes in to ask if you're all right and need to be excused altogether, you assure her you can continue.

 

As you all walk in you catch the gaze of Mr. Barba, you can see the look of understanding in his eye, and you smile in response.

 

He gives a smile in return, those dimples of his no doubt of gotten him out trouble with ladies a number of times.

 

***

He moves so gracefully, each suit he has worn clings to him, his voice rises with passion as he gives his case.

 

Part of you will definitely be sad when this is over, only because you'll never see him again.

 

***

The day comes when you are handed the case and it takes you all only twenty minutes to deliberate and find him guilty.

 

You are proud to say the words, sad the bastard isn't there so you could see the reaction.

 

You embrace Maggie and agree to stay in touch, and meet for dinner later in the week. You hug James, you've met his partner and the three of you are now friends also.

 

You then hug Amanda and exchange phone numbers, you're feeling pretty good all around.

 

You head for the elevator, you also feel drained. You let a sigh as you lean against the wall a little while waiting.

 

"Are you alright Miss?"

 

You turn to see Mr. Barba, heavens he's even more gorgeous up close.

 

"Yes sir!" You hate how breathless you sound.

 

He grins, "Please call me Rafael."

 

"I'm fine Rafael; I don't know how you all can do this day in, day out."

 

"Getting justice for the victim keeps us going; I can see it was hard on you also."

 

"I'm fine now," I smile at him.

 

He looks a little hesitant as we step into the elevator, "I'm done for the day, would you like to get dinner and a drink later?"

 

You nod and agree to meet up later, and you can't stop smiling and laughing all the way home.

 

AN: Missing Raul on the show so much!


End file.
